1. Field
The present invention relates to a heating apparatus for use in mounting an electronic component on a printed board.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to mount an electronic component with leads on a printed board, through holes are provided in the printed board. The leads of the electronic component are inserted into the through holes, and then, soldering is performed. The soldering has been performed manually or the like without using a reflow apparatus.
However, for the purpose of increasing production efficiency, it is desirable to solder an electronic component with leads by using a reflow apparatus. However, if an electronic component with leads is soldered by using a reflow apparatus, the viscosity of a solder paste applied onto a printed board decreases before the leads of the electronic component are inserted into through holes, and as a result, the solder paste drops down through the through holes.
The solder paste having dropped down contaminates a heater of the reflow apparatus, thereby decreasing heating efficiency. Due to a decrease in heating efficiency, soldering defects may occur. The occurrence of soldering defects may reduce production efficiency.
There is disclosed a technique in which a silica glass substrate is provided between an infrared heater and a printed board to prevent the heater from being contaminated by soldering (Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 10-27955).